No One Get's to Me
by I Believe in Molly Hooper
Summary: Also known as, "Bye Bye Jamie" This is a one Shot about Jim Moriarty and his little sister, cute, fluff. Warning: Mentions of Abuse


AN: Heeeey Guys! Been a while, yeah? Sorry 'bout that!

This is my first story like this so please...take that as a warning!

This is based on an RP my friend and I did.

Disclaimer: Do not own BBC's Sherlock. (Sadly) But I do own Jodie!

Warning: Mentions of Abuse

* * *

"Jode, I'm home!" Jim Moriarty sang taking off his coat and loosening his tie.

"Is Sebastian with you?" 'Jode' asked from the kitchen

"No, he's on a job" He replied, laying his Westwood jacket carefully down on the back of the love seat

A young 17 year old girl, with dark chocolate brown hair, and coal colored eyes came out holding two cups of tea. "Good" She handed one of the cups to him.

He took it carefully and went to sit on the sofa, with the girl following him.

"How was your trip? Find out how to get rid of that Consulting detective?" She asked him, sipping her tea

"Really, that's the first thing you ask your big brother?" Jim asked teasingly, avoiding her questions "Does Jodie Moriarty have a crush?"

"No! Shut up, Jamie!" Jodie glared, blushing slightly

He laughed at her

She took his untouched tea from his hands, and stood up.

"Oi! Jode! I was drinking that!" Jim cried angrily

"No you weren't. You didn't even sip it." she said smugly, heading for the kitchen

Jim stood up and followed her, "I'm sorry I teased you, okay? You know I don't apologize"

She smirked, giving him his tea "Forgiven."

He gulped it down, enjoying the burn.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Jodie asked, rinsing out her cup

"Monday?" He gave his cup to her to rinse

"It's been 11 years since you ran away." She bit her lip, "Ran away from me."

"Jodie." He sighed, turning her to face him, "You know that I regret not taking you with me. I regret it everyday. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong."

She hugged him tightly, "Never leave me again."

"I wont. I promise." He hugged her back

* * *

_Jim was packing all his belongs into a sack late in the night. Clothes, and photos of him and his little sister. Anything he can fit into his sack._

_"Jamie?" Jodie asked, sneaking in his room, clutching a teddy bear that Jim gave her. _

_"What is it Jodie?" He stopped and looked at her._

_"I had a bad dream." She sniffed, holding her bear tighter._

_He put down the stuff he was holding and turned to her, with his arms out. Which she automatically ran into. "What about?"_

_"I was alone in a dark room, and I heard voices" She said, trying not to cry. "It was really scary!"_

_"Aw, Jode." He stoked her hair gently, "It's okay. There's nothing you should be afraid of." He kissed her forehead_

_"Thanks Jamie." She whispered "I'm sorry for bothering you, but you know mummy and daddy don't like to be bothered"_

_"It's alright. You know I don't really like them." He sighed, kissing her forehead again, "Go back to bed." _

_She looked over at his bed, and then back to him, "What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing." He said, avoiding the eyes identical to his own._

_"Please?" She pleaded "I'm good at keeping secrets!"_

_"I know." He sighed, "I'm going away."_

_"Why?" She asked curiously_

_"Because I can't stand being here anymore!" He growled angrily, clenching his fists_

_Jodie just stared at him, used to his anger, "Can I come too?" _

_"No."_

_She looked down sadly_

_"I'm sorry..." He said softly_

_"Will you come back?" She asked him_

_"No. I'm not coming back." He said, putting more things in his bag_

_She started to cry when he said that, "Will I ever see you again?" _

_He stopped, and knelt in front of her "Of course you will!" he wiped her tears away_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

* * *

"Jamie?" Jodie laughed, holding up their air plane tickets

"Jodie! What did I say about pick pocking?"Jim asked angrily

"Do it to idiots, but not people who can kill you." She said boredly

"Exactly! So don't pick pocket me!" He grabbed the tickets from her

"Aw, but Jamie! I know you'll never hurt me." She smirks

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" He asked

"I'm special, and never going to leave you till the day you die." She joked. She saw a vending machine "Oh! Chocolate!"

"Need Money?" He reached into his pocket for his wallet

"Nope, I got it." She held up his wallet, then ran over to the machine.

He watched her fondly for a moment, before looking down at the tickets to Ireland.

* * *

_"Here." Jodie said, holding out her bear to Jim_

_"What's this for?" He smiled softly, taking it._

_"To remember me." She looked down_

_"Hey." He lifted her chin, "I'll always remember you." _

_"Good" She hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you Jamie." _

_"I'll miss you too, Jode." He hugged her just as tightly. He stood up and put the bear on the bed. Then held out his hand to her, "Come on, let's get you back in bed." _

_She took his hand, "Okay."_

* * *

"That was so fun! I've never been on a plane before!" Jodie spoke excitedly, hugging Jim tightly "Thank you for letting me come!"

"You're welcome." Jim smiled, and hugged back. Then he took out his phone and texted Seb about a new client.

"First Class too! Just wow!" She continued speaking, "Film was rubbish though."

"I liked it!" he said not looking up from his mobile.

"That's because you have no good taste!" She said, annoyed by the phone

"Doctor Who." Was all he said, walking away to get the luggage. Slipping his phone in his pocket.

"Okay. Okay, I'll give you that." She chased after him

"Good." He smirked, "Now, get your luggage. I won't be your bellboy."

* * *

_"I love you Jamie." Jodie said once she was in bed._

_"I love you too." Jim replied, tucking her in. "Bye, Jodie." He kissed her forehead_

_"Bye Jamie."_

_He went to leave, when he heard her start to cry again. "No, no. Please don't cry. I promised I'll see you again, yeah?"_

_She nodded still crying_

_"Please?" He wiped her tears._

_She stopped and nodded, "Okay."_

_"Bye..." He said, closing the door. He then went to his room and finished packing, putting the bear in it carefully. He then sneaked out of the house._

_Jodie hopped out of bed, and ran to her window watching him leave. "Bye bye Jamie..." She then ran to her closet and hid in it. _

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jodie asked, sitting on the Hotel bed.

"Yeah." Jim nodded. "I've been putting it off for 11 years."

"But you don't like getting your hands dirty." She pointed out

"This is personal. Like Carl." he clenched his fists, "You remember Carl?"

"Yes. You're first murder." She chuckled, "From what I heard it was Sherlock Holmes' first case."

"I know." He chuckled "He and I were always meant to be."

She smirked, then held up his lighter, "Ready?"

* * *

_Jodie fell asleep in the closet, but was woken up with yelling downstairs. Scared, she hid behind her clothes rack. Putting a dress over her head._

_"Jodie!" She heard her mother yell, slamming open her room door. "Where are you?" _

_She kept quiet, holding her hands over her ears, hoping she would so away._

_Her mother slammed open the door, glaring down at the trembling girl. "Where is he?"_

_"I don't know." She stuttered. _

_Her mother grabbed her arm and dragged her out. "You're lying to me."_

_"No! I'm not! Mama, I promise!" She cried_

_"I think you are. Come on you rotten child!" She started to drag her out of the room and house, "Out to the shed to talk with you father!"_

* * *

Jim and Jodie stood side by side, watching as their childhood home burnt to the ground.

Neither one of them spoke. They only watched as the people they were forced to call parents burnt, and suffered as they have for all the years they lived in that house.

"We burnt the hearts out of them."

Jim took Jodie's hand at her words, giving it a gently squeeze.

* * *

_Jodie stared up her father with fear. Trembling under his harsh and drunken stare._

_"So you've been a bad girl, eh?" He asked in a frightening gruff voice_

_She stepped back as he advanced on her._

_The next thing she felt was pain. Pain everywhere. Her only thought's were that she wished her brother was there to protect her, but she was thankful he wasn't._

* * *

Jim stared at the polished black stone in front of him. Running his hand on the engraving, 'Jodie Moriarty. 1996 - 2001'

"Hey, Jode..." he whispered, setting the Teddy Bear in front of the stone. "I'm sorry I haven't come sooner. I was scared though. Scared that if I came back..." He paused blinking back tears,

"You'd be dead. I couldn't accept that...I couldn't." He sniffed "I see you everywhere, picturing what it would have been like if I came back! I should have been there! I should have stopped this!"

He took a few breaths, calming his anger. "But I came here, because I finally can accept it." He bite his lip, "I think I'm going to die..."

* * *

_Jodie laid on the ground in pain. Slowly she was weakening, her breath growing shallow, and her eye lids growing heavy._

_With her final breath she whispered, "Bye bye Jamie."_


End file.
